Going back
by kh39
Summary: 23 years in the future Danny and Sam's daughter Melinda, tucker and Valerie's son Cory and their best friend Jess are transported to the past post pp how will they get home and what will happen if they run into the ever famous danny phantom


Chapter 1

It was just a normal day for Danny Fenton, but really what was normal for a 14year old ghost boy. He, his girlfriend, sam, and his best friend tucker were out catching ghosts as usual. But Danny had saved both the ghost zone and his world so things weren't the way they were a few months ago now if Danny's ghost sence went off in class he was told to go, if it went off in public he didn't have to hide to go ghost everything seamed perfect (if constantly fighting ghosts is in your mind perfect that is.) but there was something about this ghost apart from the other ones he had fought before. This one kind of looked like him.

...

20 years in the future

'yes! I can't wait to tell dad about my new power this is so cool I can create a ghost shield using my ice powers it's even stronger than the other ghost shield I can do' thought 13 (almost 14) year old Melinda Fenton. She had long ghostly blueish white hair with side bangs, her eyes glowing green and she had on a short black dress with silver gloves that went up to her elbows and silver boots that went up to her knee. "hay Mel was that a new power? It was so cool!" said one of Melinda's best friends Cory foley. Cory was one of the few people who knew about Melinda being half ghost. He was wearing a plain red short sleeve shirt and blue jenes. "yah isn't is so cool I'm guessing it's gust like a ghost shield but reinforced by my ice powers." "I think that was the last ghost that got out of the portal today guys" said Jessica walking up beside Cory. Jessica was surprisingly The techno geek in the group of young ghost fighters even though Cory's father was somewhat of a techno geek. She was wearing a blue shirt that had quarter length sleeves and a black mini skirt on with black flats her hair was at a shoulder length and was a reddish brown. "Mel now we can go to your place and hang out" said cory. "wait wait wait why do we always have to go to my place ?" jessica then said "well if you haven't figured it out already it's mainly because one you live in a pretty awesome house and two your dad is also half ghost so cool things are always going on and three your grandparents are always in your basement making some new ghost catching weapon so your house is pretty cool for three board teens." fine yes that is all true about my house" Mel started, "but Cory's house is filled with techno stuff from his dad! Why can't we ever go to Cory's house?" "your house is still way cooler than mine." "fine" when the three got to Melinda's house they decided to go check out what her grandparents were up to. They went down to the basement to find them working on a time machine. the two retired ghost hunters were only going 30 seconds forward in time when they got it to work. Happy at a job well done they went upstairs to tell anyone else in the house. "hay I wonder what your dad was like when he was a kid you know after he saved the world the big brave hero I bet" Jessica said. Corey then asked "wait your not thinking-" but Jessica cut him off before he could finish "yah I mean how cool would it be to see the one and only danny phantom when he was younger?" Mel was already saying no as Jessica started to put in the date. "ok that's everything let's go" Jessica said pushing Mel through as she debated saying " no wait Jess we haven't thought this through and we should tell someone before we go to the past" but by the time she finished her sentence she noticed they were already through the portal and in the past. They came out of the glowing green portal at the park they could see Melinda's dad off in the distance sucking a ghost into the thermos. Jess and Cory were looking around and talking about how cool it was to actually be in the past but Mel had turned around just in time to see the green time portal disappear.

"you have got to be kidding me! I told you two going to the past was a bad idea there's no time portal here yet!" her two friends looked shocked saying ohhh at the same time. But Jess had an idea "wait I know Cory and I will go to your dads old house, Fenton works right, and see your grandparents and ask them to make a time portal and you can go get your dad" "no one problem with that my dad has no clue who I am" "well then go in your ghost form he will notice that you look just like him and hesitate to just suck you up in the thermos right." "we don't know that he won't still" but Jess wouldn't take no for an answer and that ended up being the plain.

...

With Danny

"I think that's the last one" tucker said as Danny put the lid on the thermos. "yes now we can go to your house Danny" Sam said. "wait why do we always have to go-" but Danny was cut off by his ghost sence going off "I guess there's one more before we can go anywhere." then Melinda came flying down to Danny when he didn't attack her she just stood there wide eyed not knowing what to say but when she finally decided what to say Danny started asking her questions. "hay who are you?" she went to answer Melinda phantom but remembered she was in the past so she decided it would be best to get him to chaise her To his house. But the second ashe started flying away her mother shot her down with sticky ecto plasm it stuck her feet and arms together when she hit the ground she fell unconscious the last thing she felt was turning back into a human and thinking shit.

Sam was the first one to get to Melinda. the second she saw the little girl with long black hair and gothic cloths she yelled to Danny "Danny I think this little girl was overshadowed by a ghost!" but when Danny got there he noticed that she looked like Sam with long hair. He didn't be leave that this girl was overshadowed because if she was she wouldn't have looked the way she did "no I think she's half ghost like me but I don't know how we should take her back to my house with us until she gets up then we can ask her how she got her powers."

...

At Danny's house

Jess and cory were pretending to be people sent from the future (witch technically they were) to have maddy and jack build a time machine. As they were telling this to maddy and jack Danny walked in with a girl about his age on his back. The two time travelers recognized her to be Melinda right away but decided not to mention that they knew her. As Danny walked in his parents faces went from happy to confused very quickly "danny dear who's that?" his mother asked "oh her I... Found her in front of the house like this. I'm going to put her up in my room until she wakes up

...

In Danny's room

"Danny what are you going to do if she is half ghost? you don't even know if she's a friendly ghost yet and-" but Sam was cut off by Melinda starting to wake up Danny went right to sit next to the bed he didn't know why but he felt like he should be next to her when she wakes up but what she said shocked him "dad?" Danny said to her "no sorry" Mel then noticed what she had just said saying sadly "sorry I guess you just look like him" "oh well I was wondering if I could ask you a question that might sound a little weird" Mel was pretty sure what he was going to ask and didn't know what she would answer but still nodded her head yes "ok so... Are you half ghost?" Melinda took a deep breath and decidedly would be best to just say yes and leave it at that "yah" she said not really looking danny in the eye. "how did you get your ghost powers then?" Sam asked Melinda didn't know what to say its not like she could say I inherited them from my dad but she was saved by Danny's mom calling "everyone downstairs" so danny said "I think she means all of us" 'saved' thought Mel when they went downstairs she noticed Jess and Cory sitting on the couch and Danny's parents standing in the middle of the room "sit" jack said all of us knew something was wrong.

No they couldn't have found out who I am not this fast unless Jess and Cory changed the plan to tell the truth or most of it any way maddy was the first to talk "the three strangers sitting on the couch with you are from the future" 'guess they decided truth' Mel Thought " they accidentally came here and the only way to get home is for us to build them a time portal" but Danny said "wait wait wait so you three are from the future how are you half ghost?" "he saw you change?!" Jess said "hay I told you this plan was not well thought out you really thought I could beet HIM of all people!" Mel told Jess "hay I know you guys understand what your talking about but I have no clue so could one of you answer my question" Danny asked "could we please have a minute alone" Mel asked "no" maddy said firmly "we want the truth" but as she said that the three future friends grabbed hands and fazed through the floor noticing this danny and his friends did the same but only enough to have their heads through the floor so they could hear what the kids from the future had to say "we can not tell them who I am unless it's a life or death situation" mel said Danny fazed up so their heads were above the floor "what if we pretend to put them in one" Sam didn't agree but Danny was all ready fazing them through the floor again before she could protest. Danny set Sam and tucker down behind some boxes to hide while he went up behind Melinda "I'll ask you one more time how. Are. You. Half. Ghost." I can't answer that it could change the future" Mel simply stated. "I know you're not from the future you don't have clockwork's medallions" Mel did a face palm in her head thinking clockwork how could I forget about him he could have gotten us home easy she could here her two friends standing across from her saying something like we forgot about clockwork "tell me now or I'll make you tell me" Melinda went to say no but her friends stopped her saying "just tell him if you don't I will" "fine I'll tell him but if the future changes I blame you two" looking up to Danny who had an I'm waiting look on his face she continued "my name is Melinda I am 13 almost 14 years old i am a half ghost because it runs in my family starting with my father he was the second half ghost ever" seeing Danny about to ask something she said "no please let me finish I have a little brother who is starting to get his powers now and probably the best family I could ask for. my family and my two friends standing here now are the only ones who know I am half ghost when I go ghost I go by Melinda phantom most people in town think I chose that name to name myself after the famous Danny phantom but I didn't my dad said that should be the name I go by he said only fentons could be phantoms if you haven't figured it out already my full name including my moms madden name is Melinda jasmine Manson Fenton but most people call me Mel to say it bluntly you are my father and Sam over there is my mom but I think she fainted when I said my full name." Danny was standing there wide eyed and half shocked half information overload 'I have two kids in the future and with Sam wow' but Danny was brought back to reality by a word no one had ever called him "dad? Dad? Dad?!" "wow this is just wow I see why you couldn't tell me." but in the moment Danny started to smile at the thought of his future Mel herd someone say "time out" in a very deep voice she knew right away who it was, clockwork.

Then Melinda realized that everyone else in the room froze she spun around and could see that her mother woke up after she had fainted and had a huge smile on her face same as Danny. But there was one more person in the room then there should have been clockwork was standing next to her mother "Melinda you just told your father everything about your future do you understand the consequences for what you have done? No you don't. You have just dramatically changed the future not just your father's and your families but everyone connected to him. I'll show you what happens in the future with what you just did in hopes that it keeps you from messing with time again" Melinda just looked at clockwork as he took her to a place she thought was unknown to her until he asked her "do you know where you are? This is back in your own time you may not believe it but right where we are standing is where your home is meant to stand." she really couldn't believe it at first because this place was so dark and barren her home was right off a street but she couldn't see any streets even in the distance. She started to realize he was telling the truth when she looked more at the landscape there was a slight hilly area behind her and the land she was standing on was slightly higher up then where the road should have been she knew in her heart this was her home. "what happened where is my house or the street or the trees and the grass where did it go?" "none of it ever happened come follow me I'll bring you to see your father and mother." the place they arrived at next was Fenton works it looked the same but almost deserted they were outside the house and they could tell that no one had lived in any of the surrounding houses in quite some time some even looked like a fight took place near them. "what happened here?" Melinda was shocked the Fenton works in her time was a museum with all working ghost weapons intact. "I will explain everything that has happened after you see your parents" clockwork then took them downstairs towards where the ghost portal is. There she saw her father in his ghost form sitting in a chair obviously pondering over something clockwork then whispered something to Mel "don't worry about him seeing us as long as your with me he can't." but clockwork was quickly proven wrong Danny looked up although he could not see clockwork he could see Melinda "YOU! You ruined my life. You told me lies from my desires just so i would be distracted long enough for all these ghosts to teem up against me you even had them take away everyone I cared about" Melinda was holding back tears at this point she didn't know what to say her father blamed everything that had happened on her even though it was her fault it wasn't her fault in the way he made it out. Her feelings were all jumbled up at what her father had old her he was sad that everyone she cared about was dead and her father in this state, mad that her father would blame everything on her and that she had told him about the future, but most of all she was an odd combination of shocked and scared. her father had never lashed out at her like that and his eyes at different parts that was probably what scared her the most they had flashed from and angry blood red to a less angry glowing green to a sad blue and then back to the angry blood red. She wanted to explain everything she wanted to say he was wrong about her but before she could say anything clockwork grabbed her and took her away from Fenton works to a place she recognized the amity park graveyard. in front of them was the graves of people she knew her mother, uncle tuck, aunt jazz, and her grandparents. She could not hold back the tears she had been holding in anymore they spilled over she had never cried this much in her life. She stopped a little when clockwork placed a hand on her shoulder "do you know what you must do now? To fix all this and get your own time back to the way it should be" she couldn't respond over her silent tears so she nodded her head that she understood she had to go back and not tell her father anything she couldn't let this happen. Clockwork then took them back to the happy scene she saw earlier but this wasn't where clockwork was going to bring her to he needed to bring her to before she told them anything as she went to question clockwork he said to her "you may tell them what you are going to do even though they won't remember it will give you a type of closer" still slightly crying she nodded her head in thanks with a slight smile. "time in" the second everyone noticed her tears the happy smiles of the parents to be turned into faces of worry and concern. Danny was the first to ask her what was wrong followed by Sam saying it too. This made a sad smile come to her face as she finally decided how to explain this to them "do you love me?" was all she said Sam looked shocked by this question she said she had the most wonderful family she could ask for what would make her ask that so sam did something she expected would comfort her future daughter she hugged her. seeing this Danny joined in on the hug. "Of corse we love you we don't know anything about you but you are our daughter we will always love you" the words Sam had said only made melinda have to fix the future even more. "that makes me so happy more then you know but it makes what I have to do even more difficult you can't know who i am I spoke with clockwork you can't learn about the future from me or it won't happen I'm going back in time just like five minutes before now and when you ask me I'm not going to say who I am thank you but I have to fix this." before Sam or Danny could protest Melinda heard someone say "time out" followed by everyone freezing in place "Melinda you have to go back now and you can't be crying" "I know. I don't even know why i am crying still once I do this I can go home and they'll be there for me so there really is no need right? But still that doesn't make lying to them any easier." after she said this she finished wiping away her tears and getting a hold of her self. She nodded to clockwork followed by her seeing her surroundings change and clockwork saying time in.


End file.
